Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling which settings are active in at least one image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
In certain printing environments there are a plurality of image processing devices that need to be controlled, in concert with one another, in order to complete print jobs in a timely manner that also maximizes the amount of resources available to complete these print jobs. Conventionally, these workflow synchronization operations are performed using a print controller. Print controllers manage all aspects and settings associated with electronic print job data being output by the image processing devices. Print controllers provide advantages in terms of scalability and consistency of product being output by the image processing apparatuses. However, in order to enable the image processing devices to fully benefit, each of the image processing devices must be separately configured via a client computer that connects to the image processing device via the print controller. The client computer can be used to selectively set various parameters and settings of the image processing device. However, there are certain drawbacks associated with system configuration such as this when considering printing environments that include more than one type of print controller each able to control one or more image processing devices. A system according to invention principles remedies the defects discussed above